The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to fuel injector systems for such engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to solenoid operated axial flow fuel pumps and to pressure surge fuel injection mechanisms or valves.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,987,293--Issued Jun. 6, 1961 PA1 3,429,552--Issued Feb. 25, 1969 PA1 4,640,391--Issued Feb. 3, 1987 PA1 4,917,351--Issued Apr. 17, 1990 PA1 5,029,807--Issued Jul. 9, 1991 PA1 5,044,563--Issued Sep. 3, 1991 PA1 5,218,999--Issued Jun. 15, 1993 PA1 5,355,856--Issued Oct. 18, 1994 PA1 5,357,933--Issued Oct. 25, 1994 PA1 5,357,944--Issued Oct. 25, 1994 PA1 4-183958--Japan--Issued Jun. 30, 1992 PA1 DE 41 07 622 A 1--Germany--Issued Oct. 9, 1992
Attention is directed to the following foreign patents: